Armory of the Heart
by Risa Zugva
Summary: Steve Rogers is a man out of his time. Tony Stark is in the center of his time bending the world to his image. But images can be deceiving. The war and constant fighting is a cold place. Luckily they are accustomed to the cold world. The warmth is what they both are afraid of.
1. Naive

**A/N: So. New one. Steve/Tony story. What else to say? I have no idea what I'll do here besides attempt at a romance.**

 **No beta, feel free to apply.**

* * *

Tony Stark was a complicated man. You could say complex. But Tony of himself would say he's quite simple. Give him a room to work in and gadgets to work on and he's happy. That is in how happy you can be. Tony didn't believe in being happy. It was all just propaganda to sell stuff to people. People were naive like that. Or just prone to lying. Steve was in the naive group. Tony valued more the lying ones, they at least knew the truth. And the truth was that they all were alone in the cold universe. He was in space. He should know. But people like Steve stubbornly believed in made up stories like God and America. Tony was the first to defend both the Earth and America but that was just because he lived on this side, if he was born Chitauri he would attack the hell out of Earth. Earth would lose in that case so it was best this way.

But Steve believed in right an wrong besides the fact of the side you were born on. That irritated Tony. What irritated him the most was the fact that Steve got him to follow his lead to act like a hero. But he couldn't help himself. Steve would look at him sternly with all his disapproval and Tony would step up and do the right thing. It was irritating as hell.


	2. A Clown

Steve Rogers was an ordinary guy. A guy with bad luck but still just an ordinary Joe. He didn't mind that. In fact he took pride in who he was because it was his ordinary nature that got him this life, for it he was chosen. That choice became even more important when everything was ruined and he remained the only one with such power. Steve always wondered how could some people be so unique that no one could replace them when they're gone.

Steve wondered how was it possible that in the 70 years of his slumber no one was able to replicate what was done to him. He would expect that in time everyone would be like him. But fate wanted of him to be unique despite his ordinary nature.

He wasn't a weak man to refuse his fate or to dwell upon this world he wake up in, he just continued to walk, run and do what was needed. He slept for too long, and before that he was a clown for far too long, to be still in this time, to do nothing with his power, to stand aside while others made terrible decisions. No, he was old enough to know wrong from right, and he was removed enough from this world not to fall into its traps. Temptation that this world presented looked like child's play.

That was the thing he resented Tony Stark. He was acting like a child. He was rich enough to build himself power, and smart enough to be unique on his own and he chose daily to behave badly, to play a clown like Steve was once forced to. Steve knew how to spot emptiness of being a clown in him but Tony chose that role for himself. It was even harder for Steve because he knew Howard Stark. For Howard Steve was a child and Steve thought of him as a competitor, friendly one but still. Howard was too smooth, too handsome and too skilled to feel comfortable about yourself compared to him.

"That was the man my father couldn't shut up about" said Tony with disdain and Steve couldn't help but wonder what did he say. What did he think of Steve the powerful clown that made few heroic moves before disappearing.

But that wasn't important, important was the task at hand and Tony did what was needed. He lied on the wires for them to go through. It was such a relief to see him survive that stunt of crossing to another universe and hear him blab on that Steve thought himself being petty and childish. Tony was doing what he could. He too must have been competing against his father whole his life. That must have made him a clown. If he lived on in his time Steve would probably got back in being a clown. What else could he do? In time where no treats were made he wasn't needed and his power was useless. It was God's mercy really to wake him up in this time where he was needed, where there were others like him, unique. Even if they were clowns, monsters and gods. He'll do his part as he always does.

As for Tony, it wasn't hard to make him suit up and do what was needed, you just had to look at him and stare some. For the way he responded it was like nobody looked at him for real, like they all bought his clown performance and stopped paying attention.


	3. Made of Steel

Attention. That was the problem. Steve took on too much of attention from those around him. And he didn't have to do anything to earn it. He just stood there bulky and strong not doing much.

Tony had to admit that some of his moves were smooth like when he break in the armory and got a gun Fury was building before computers got it. It wasn't a genius move but it was effective.

His methods weren't the problem. But attention was. Tony loved attention. Sometimes he thought of himself as an attention whore but that was the only way he knew how to relate to people. When he wasn't working he was prancing around and everyone responded to it with irritation or smile. Most commonly first would go the irritation then the smile with women, and the smile then the irritation with men. Because men would approach him as silly and get mad when they would come in second and women approached him as repulsive just to fall down for his charms. Even Pepper fell down for his charms eventually. It was pity it didn't last really but he was too reckless and childish for her caring persona. He loved her dearly but even for her he couldn't change into someone responsible. Even after it was over between them she was kind enough to let him use her as a shield. And she was a useful shield because other women feared and men respected her. It was useful either way because it relieved him from the part of his role he wasn't enjoying since he was captive in a cave for three months.

It was a strange effect but he didn't like to drag strangers into his home anymore. He lost part of his competitiveness in that field. It got fueled in his work.

Women still gave him enough attention to get by but with Steve he came in short for some reason.

It was probably his father's fault that he had a desire to be approved by him. The all American hero that single-handedly won second world war without anyone knowing it. Humble, brave hero with few words but strong convictions.

By the way Steve responded to an alien threat taking charge effortlessly Tony could see his father wasn't just a delusional fan girl. But that made it worse. Because Steve didn't respond in any way to Tony's charms or challenges. Sure he did respond to a direct confrontation but in an aggressive and straight forward way that left no chance that he would come in second. Steve dismissed all his insults as nothing but there was the time to fight and confrontation was turned to cooperation.

After everything was settled they fell into that pattern. Steve would look at him sternly not paying any attention to his words, smarts or insults, he just waited for results. And Tony gave him results only to receive a nod of acknowledgment, nothing more. No pats on the back, no smiles, no jokes, no late night drinks. That was what men did together but Steve just stood there waiting for the next assignment like he was made from steel not flesh.

Tony wasn't sure why was that bugging him so much. Why did he want Steve's approval in the first place?

* * *

 _A note maybe? Worth continuing?  
_


	4. Your Home

_A/N: Because you asked nicely here's some more. Thnx for the reviews :)_

* * *

Steve didn't approve. He didn't approve himself being an obedient soldier anymore. Peggy was right, times have changed and the sleet needed to be cleaned. Even in her Alzheimer's clouded mind she still spoke the words of wisdom when she would know where she is and who he was. The power was dangerous when it was too great. Steve knew that all too well. He was old enough to see the world for what it is. That's why in his mind there was no doubt when he saw helicarriers that Shield made. Everything turned out even worse than he anticipated but knowing his enemy made him only more determinant.

Seeing Bucky after all this time made things shaky but after it all settled down he couldn't be but happy in some sense. Although happiness isn't the word with which he would describe the feeling of the utter fatigue, pain and exhaustion after the ash fell to the ground and revealed broken Shield in ruins.

Steve didn't enjoyed that he was the one to tear it down but when the weed has grown for so long inside of it you couldn't pluck the bad seeds from the good ones without taking it all out. There was no Shield to protect and guide them anymore. The only shield that was left was his own. People decided that they trust him so he took upon himself to find reminding Hydra's shelters and strongholds. For that he needed a team he could trust. It was a familiar thing for him to chase down bases. Maybe too familiar, especially because he kept watching over his shoulder to see if Bucky showed up.

He wasn't. And none of his comrades from the war were coming to life either. That's why he turned to the people he met through Shield, the ones he knew he can trust. Because they were like him, uncontrollable, guided by their own inner demons, or monsters, guided by guilt for some, like Tony. Shield never took Tony in as a full member on the Avenger's initiative, they used him only as a consultant. After what had happen that was more than understandable. Tony was a variable no one could control, he ran his own agenda, and if he was let into Shield's files he would find Hydra's heads much quicker.

That made him more desirable for Steve's team, besides who could you trust to be off the payroll of world ruling landlords but a playboy, millionaire genius.

"You want me what?" Tony sat in his chair with his legs crossed leaning his head sideways hiding a smirk.

"You're going to make me spell it out, won't you?" Steve sighed restraining irritation. The idea was a good one from afar, but faced with Tony he wished that they didn't need him, or that he came to them.

"By all means" Tony waved his hand and drink rolled to his hand. "I wouldn't dare to presume your thoughts Captain. You were saying, and this time slow and understandable, my mind is a bit slow these days."

Stark was mocking him but he could take it, it was just a clown's show and clowns needed their pride more than other beings.

"Shield is down" said Steve courtly.

"Yes, yes we know that, I watch the news, you were a big strong hero while we others were vacating around. Skip to the good part" he smiled.

Steve took a deep breath Tony was really getting on his nerves, he needed someone to put him to his place but for now they needed to set a perimeter for cooperation, nothing more.

"We need you to help us take down remaining heads of Hydra" Steve said sternly.

Tony looked at his glass rolling it between his palms.

"No" he said finally not looking up. "Not good enough, I'm a changed man now. I don't have shrapnel around my heart, I do right by Pepper, and I don't make countless versions of my suits. I sleep well. No, I'll fund you, you can have my resources, it's better than donate my modern collection to boy scouts."

Steve looked down frowning.

"I didn't ask for your resources" he said restraining anger. "Although it'll probably come in handy now when we don't know which Shield's equipment to trust and which was compromised. I asked for your help."

"No, you didn't" said Tony briskly. "You still speak like you're not in control, like you didn't come on top, like you aren't boss of yourself. I'm not interested in serving to ominous we anymore, never was. I'm the boss of me and if my services are required I like to know who I answer to. We saw what the masters from the shadow look like."

Steve looked at him and Tony stared back at him waiting.

"You're right. I did come on top. Now I command to the Avengers, there aren't Shield or Fury above us, although they do things in the shadow. This is my mission, to take down Hydra. It's understandable and simple, like I am. I'm not a genius like you, not am I handy with stuff but I know how to command people, how to be a Captain. And I know I need you in my team to make this work. So will you join me and fight with us, the Avengers."

Tony smiled widely.

"You called me a genius" he said triumphal.

Steve frowned.

"Don't give me that stern look of yours" Tony put down his glass and buttoned his suit straightening it. Steve had to note that he didn't take a sip from that glass, he just hold it. "I'll do it. My casa is your casa. I would feel more comfortable if the base would be here, in Stark Tower. After all I do have an A on my wall, which is what was left of the battle you remember? I saved the day. And yes I know you can't live without me, you would all die without me. So when are you moving in? How many are coming I have to make rooms ready. There is enough of them. And Banner is already here, skulking around in my laboratories so you can say I bring him to the table. Do you need him too? He's a bit monsterish but I think his rage comes in handy. And he gives one heck of chiropractic massage. Smashing things is also nice. I put a table where he smashed Loki to the ground its mere wonder he didn't tear the building down. I think it shows that he has more restraint than he gives himself credit for."

Steve smiled now looking at him blabbing away. It was a familiar sight and it did relieve Steve of many worries especially about reliable base.

"I had him in mind too" he nodded. "But we didn't mean to crash in like that."

"Come on, you're a war buddy you know everyone need to be on one place so we can move in matter of minutes if not seconds" Tony said seriously. "You hired me and I'm doing what I'm best at, I'm offering you a piece of advice. Don't be a stern male now, this is a logical place for a base and we have what we need here."

"Won't Pepper mind" Steve looked around feeling uncomfortable in facing her. She knew how to be quite rage and although her rage focused on Tony it usually revolved around him taking risks and being reckless, Steve wasn't willing to take that kind of fire.

"She's the boss now, flying around, running Stark empire, someone has to be responsible for it and she is so I don't have to" Tony shrugged his shoulders indifferently and Steve couldn't get a read on him but then again what Steve knew of relationships, nothing really, he was a man of war, nothing more, nothing less. "So it's settled then. You can look around and take dibs on the rooms so you don't end up sleeping besides Hulk, he's a real snored, so rude, even in the middle of sessions I caught him sleeping while I talked, can you believe the nerve, but I'm luckily not discouraged easily I kept on talking."

"And I'm sure you did" Steve smiled and frowned not sure what face to make as remark on that but it seemed Tony didn't payed attention to him anymore his hands were tapping on the air and the flat around them already started to rearrange according to his instructions.

"That's a habit really" Tony didn't take a pause and Steve wasn't sure was he still talking to him. "To talk, I do it all the time, if you waited for someone to listen you would never say anything, and my robots are always listening anyway."

"We're done here, aren't we?" Steve had to check, it was one of those situations he wasn't sure how to interpret.

"Yeah, you're moving in, everything is settled, because you move slow I already assigned you a room, you'll love it, it has a view and free fall down so you can jump out whenever you like, with being indestructible and all" Tony frowned at his map. "But we'll have to give our dear Natasha privacy, she knows her way around here too well for comfort, corridor with a camera maybe. Did you knew that she infiltrated my company when we met, took Pepper on her side, devious one is that one."

"I trust her" said Steve and Tony finally looked back at him quizzically. "But you're good with this, with me taking command in your home?"

"Of course" Tony shrugged his shoulders. "You're the boss I'm the guy who funds everything and make you look cool. I'm not a leader anyway, if you didn't notice I turned over the Stark to Pepper because I trust her more than me to make decisions. I trust you when the battle is in question, I have no problem following you; with you I can argue. You can't argue with institutions they just install rules on you."

"Rules are there for a reason" said Steve seriously.

"I know, I know" Tony waved his hand dismissingly and a part of his armor flied to his arm. "I'll get on with the program eventually. But for now I'm still arguing my way out of growing up so expect allot of that. Arguing with you, after all you are an old man you couldn't understand us children."

Steve sighed and shook his head but that was it, better than he expected.

"Ok, I'll tell the others."

"No need, I already sent the invites" Tony said simply. "I even ordered a truck for your move, I understand you have a record collection, how do you play that? With rock and stick?"

"You'll never change Tony" Steve shook his head and got up. "And I don't need a truck, I'll bring just few of my belongings I don't expect of us to stay here very long."

"But you insult me" Tony got up too straightening his suit. "I have change I know who I am now."

He extended his hand and Steve took it.

"And who is that?" Steve was curious.

"The one you need" Tony smiled and pranced away. "Find your way out, you need to accustom to it, it's your home now."

* * *

 _So it seems we landed between The Winter Soldier and The Age of Ultron and they all moved in together. From the look from The Age of Ultron it seems like they are all based in the Stark Tower and are so well trained like they fought many battles in meantime. I wonder what comes in next. Do you?  
_


	5. You've Changed

_A/N: to set players in their corners we'll hear Pepper out._

* * *

There was a real sense of pleasure in Captain America moving in under his roof. He was needed, not replaceable really. That was the way things should go along.

Tony wasn't really proud of himself in this stage of his life. He was always before but now a new feeling started to haunt him. It was embarrassing but it was looking a lot like humility. Tony has lost enough times till now to lose his sense of privilege, sense that the whole world should bow to him just for being him.

He wasn't enjoying the things he used to enjoy. Bose, women and displays of power all became sour. He was to blame for that really. Because he made a fool of himself, big enough to lose his swing, his favor among people. There were no parade of cheerleaders before his door anymore, nor did he gave parties for hundreds of guests. Most of the time he was the Mechanic like he introduced himself to a boy who helped him to overcome his anxiety attacks.

He hadn't problem in admitting he had those, not now when they were gone, nobody listened to him anyway, and it was all a joke, an anecdote from a man who always pleasures himself. He spent his days in his laboratory. Not like he used to, obsessively creating new suits to make himself safe, but creating gadgets, weapons, solutions.

Pepper stood by his side for some time after she saved him from Killian. She understood now how it was to have power but she chose to get rid of it. It was an unstable power anyway and she wasn't the woman who needed more power than she got by managing Stark Corporation. He got rid of his palladium heart and they had a good run. But as he did all things backwards that's how the thing with Pepper went down.

The run was good, he was behaving as much as he could but they already played out their relationship before they started it. They were already codependent while he banged all those other women. Pepper was like him, she had no one really and she gave herself into his company, into him. She did everything for him for a decade. When they got to a relationship part they already started to drift. She was already mad at him as they were married for years, his worst years. And she started to develop her independence on him. It was harder and harder to reach her.

Finally she sat down with him and had the talk.

"Tony you know I love you, dearly" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Here it goes" he put in a gear. "I can do better, I will drop whatever it is that bothers you, I can do better…"

She put a hand on his mouth.

"I know you can Tony, and you're doing great… without me" she looked at him seriously and he held his words. "It was wonderful and fun but I'm not that gal who would sit around while you talk to your robots and do your stuff. You love your work and I love mine, I love you for giving it to me. But you don't need me anymore, I'm more of an annoyance than necessity and I still need to be needed. This between us is hard work for us both, it shouldn't be that way. It should be something that eases things for us not make it harder. I'm saying this because I do love you, and I know you trust me. I don't want for things to get weird between us, for us to get mad at each other for not letting go on time. You know like you fly your suit and then crash land because you ran out of fuel and have to make new suit again. I'm not a suit, you can't build a new me, and company needs me more than you do."

She withdrew her hand from his lips and he nodded.

"You know everything like you always do" he said. "There's nothing I can add to that."

He lifted his hands and walked backwards.

"Come on" she was upset. "Don't be like that! I'm being fair here! Honest! How long were I away?"

"I don't know, times flies in the lab, there aren't clocks around" he shrugged his shoulders. "Few days?"

"I was away for a month putting out fires" she exclaimed. "And how many times did you call me?"

"Did I call?" he frowned. "Did you leave me a number because I'm not sure you pick up on my calls anymore?"

"When you call with questions about your burrito delivery when I'm in the middle of negotiations!" she yelled.

"What else should I call you for!" he was mad now. "Not for negotiations surely, my input is invalid anyway, I suck at that, I always did. I tried when Obadiah revealed himself for what he was but I flunked at it, and you excelled. Why would I meddle were you are so good? I'm that guy that worries about burrito and don't like to be handed things, I haven't changed."

"But you are changed" she said gently. "And so am I. And it's best that way, we were a mess earlier, both of us. Please let me do this so you can call me about the burrito problem without me feeling useless and guilty."

"You feel guilty?" he inquired suddenly curious. "You're the queen of putting blame on me. Since when did you develop a consciousness?"

"Since you grew yours" she growled at him. "It's your fault, before when you were making guns I could smile at tramps while I escorted them from your room and I didn't find it strange. I did that over a decade long cleaning up after you like you were a child. And you were a child and I was a mother like I always was even to myself. So yes I feel guilty for not being able to provide that for you anymore. But I'm not a mother anymore I'm the boss now and people are listening to me, they ask me what to do, I sign things. I can't take this double life where I still should be your nanny over making sure the company works and makes money."

"Did you know I had nanny when I was fourteen still? Isn't' that weird? Maybe that screwed me up so I'm asking of you to baby sit me. So what do we do now? What changes if I still can call you to bring me a burrito? We don't screw anymore? Is that it?"

"Leave it on Tony Stark to make it gross. Don't make me regret all this, it wasn't just that, screwing like with the rest of those tramps!" she jumped up all red from anger.

"Come on" he approached her lifting his arms. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just asking will you be available for bedroom activities, because if you are I don't see the point of this conversation. You come and go as you please, do whatever you like, I don't spy on you, I trust you. What will change? Because it's just too much to take in to that you'll just go up and leave."

"That's just it. Nothing will change. I still need you, and you need me. I just don't want this obligation towards you, like I owe you more than I give, like I should be here for you. Because I come here and then hang around waiting for you to need me, and then I end up on my phone or laptop because you really don't need me anymore. Everything run itself here and I still need to be needed."

"Is it the robots? If its creeping you out I can get rid of them" he said pleadingly.

"No, they are your robots why would you get rid of them for me?" she was upset. "it would be like you're giving up on being you. I love you I just don't want to…" she paused and looked at him, then she pressed her lips together like when she's doing the hard choices. "Yes it's the bedroom duties. I want to be relieved of those. Call it my woman's menopause in sex, I just can't take your masculinity anymore and I want you to run free and wild, unrestrained by my limitations."

He smiled at her and then he laughed, she laughed too and the tension passed.

"Why now? I know it's been cooking for a while, but why now. It's peaceful now, everything is alright, and there is no fires to put out."

"That's why" Pepper said simply. "You're alright and I can let go now. If I wait it out there will be another trouble and I'll get pulled in chasing you around the race track or falling into the fire and I can't do that, be that violent me. You're strong enough to do this without me, you changed for real. You don't need me anymore to save you."

"And you did save me Pepper" he said taking her hand "more than in one way. And you changed me."

"No" she shook her head. "You've changed despite me, events changed you. I did everything I could to keep you the way you were. Maybe that's why I'm leaving because I realized that I'm enabling you to be a lesser you and I like to see you big, not dependent on me or anyone else."

He smiled.

"Nice, that sounds nice, I'll take that" he nodded. "So how will we proceed with this? Should we make it official, gather a press conference" she frowned. "No, you're right we never confirmed it either. Let's just roll with it like this, I mean can I use you as a shield?"

"A shield Tony?" she frowned. "Against what? You're not meaning to inject me with another serum are you?"

"No, just a shield against women, I kind of got bored with them scratching at my door, just want to lay low for a while and you seem to do the trick without me actually having to… you know refuse attention."

"And heaven forbid you should ever say no to a woman" she mocked him.

"You see, you understand, you always did" he was satisfied. "We'll do it that way, just give me heads up when the story change, you know, when you…" he paused.

"Me? No!" she exclaimed. "I have a job to do, I don't have time to be a mother to anyone, besides it'll suit me just fine too. All those men in suits think I respond to you and that you control me in some way by remote button, it makes it easier for them to listen to me. This way they'll have that illusion intact."

"You always were the devious one" he took her by her waist. "Bedroom now? To seal the deal, farewell party."

She paused then she mellowed down and smiled.

"Sure, why not" she said and they went to the bedroom and they did their thing. She was the boss like she always was since the moment she entered through his door. It was fun, and it never happened again. She was after all a woman of her word. It was strange really, now he called her more often about burrito and other stuff. He had left messages on her machine and she would answer. It was like the tension was gone and she was family again, or still.

He turned and smiled at sleeping doctor Banner. He was great like that, easily bored and prone to sleeping. Banner felt guilty for it but he didn't understand that Tony appreciated his silent company, he was there and Tony somehow could think straighter when he was around, he wasn't so distracted by ideas and projects. Maybe having Avengers around gets him out of his head more. He spends too much time in there anyway.

* * *

 _Hope this didn't put you off but we need to get along with the cannon :) I feel for Pepper but lets move along, shall we?  
_


	6. In the Closet

_A/N: Steve moves in._

* * *

The truck came despite Steve's refusal. He looked at the driver and decided he won't force it, the man needed to earn his paycheck so he went through his things and took few boxes not just one as he planned. In the end the truck was almost empty, Tony did send out a very big truck, the kind he couldn't fit even the part of his belongings but it was too big even if Steve took all his belongings.

Putting a key to his lock was comforting somehow. The place wasn't much and was still under construction since Bucky blew it up to kill Fury. It still stung him to think of Bucky wandering around not remembering him. He owed him too much not to feel responsible. To have this place to get back to was something, something almost his. It was strange to live in this world without a place of his own. But that was like for him even before he went into ice.

Bucky couldn't understand why he was so determinant to enlist in the army. That was because Bucky had family, he had friends, and he had a future. Steve had none of that. His father died of mustard gas, mother of tuberculosis, and brother of cancer, all before he was twenty. He managed on his own as he knew but he was a weak man, the one that tired easily. Bucky was always there, they grew up together, but Bucky grew up strong, Steve grew up weak.

But still Steve fought his battles and he was convinced that he would find his place in the army that he could give his tool, his part, which he could do something, to belong. Maybe it was the family he sought in the army, the one that won't die on him.

People pitied him for losing his time, for being a stranger here, but they didn't understand that he was a stranger back home too. Everyone that he had he lost. Even Bucky in the end. Only thing he regretted was that he never danced with Peggy that he waited too long, that he didn't do anything except admiring her from afar.

Finding Bucky here made him think that maybe that was the reason for all this, for his survival. To get to Bucky, to repay him his debt because he was always in debt to Bucky, his brother that never gave up on him, that always saw him as a whole man, not just a pitiful weakling everyone else saw in him. That was the reason he fought, because of the respect that he saw in Bucky beneath his constant reprimanding.

Steve entered the Stark building with his boxes in the elevator refusing the help. Carrying four boxes wasn't a challenging task for him. It was unusual to move in like this but the necessity was there, they needed to assemble quickly enough, to be a team and for that they needed to spend time together.

When he came in no one was there. He was let in by Jarvis greeting him and navigating his steps to the room Tony picked for him.

Steve paused at the doorstep refusing to go in.

"No" he said out loud. "This won't do, isn't there anything else, anything smaller?"

The bedroom was bigger than his whole apartment with a big bed, big television screen, big speakers, huge window and a terrace, everything was black, white and chromed. It looked desolated and empty. The bed looked soft from this distance, Steve didn't go in to check it.

"There are other options" said Jarvis and Steve asked him to show him all, he decided to choose for himself not to be seated in a room he couldn't fall asleep in. Talking about marshmallow, this would be like he would fall down through the floor.

He finally found a suitable place.

"But it's a closet sir" said Jarvis.

"It'll do" Steve said firmly. "I'll only need to fit in a bed in here."

"Smaller one would fit sir" said Jarvis. "I could suggest for your weight and size these mattresses" Jarvis showed pictures of more marshmallow beds.

"Just a standard military field bed will do" he said firmly deciding that he's on the mission and he will act accordingly.

Tony showed up when he was already settled. It was unusual to see him in his black hoody, sweatpants and sneakers, out of his immaculate suit.

"Jarvis said I could find you here" he leaned on the door frame. "You are aware this is a wardrobe?"

"Yes Jarvis informed me of that" said Steve putting last of his shirts on the shelf. "But it'll do it's just next to the control room, it has enough place to move around and sleep, I don't need more."

"I can't fit in a TV of a decent size in here" Tony looked around. "But maybe you want the one with the tube inside it, the small version black and white maybe?"

Steve smiled and shook his head.

"I have no need for TV, I don't watch it anyway" he said.

"Of course you don't grandpa" Tony smirked. "You just stare at the wall waiting to be turned on."

"There are books Tony" Steve said patiently. "Besides there is enough things to catch up on than just staring at the screen."

"You read books?" Tony ventured inside and Steve had to note that the space was really small but maybe that was intentional. The room Tony picked could house a party, in here barely them two fitted without touching. "I thought you just punch things all day and exercise to keep yourself so buff and stern. That's why I put you next to the gym."

"The gym will be useful, I like to train" said Steve not wanting to go into all the explaining how his metabolism works. He had to run and practice to stay sane because his muscles did grew on their own, living a life independent on him. He could stay still, as he did in ice, and they would just be like that, combat ready. Exercise helped him to keep up with them, to know how to use them because for him his own muscles were strangers, someone he received later on. He still wasn't quite used to watching the world from this height.

"Nice titles" Tony browsed through his box with books. "I haven't read half of these, I'm more of technician man, and you have renaissance aspiration. Didn't they tell you that these days it's all about specialization, making yourself best in one direction? They don't look like they are for show" he took The Merchant of Venice in his hand. "They look used, read, do you buy them used and then show them off to girls? You know you don't have to work that hard, you already have all that you need working for you."

Steve took the book from his hand irritated.

"Those are my books" he said putting it back in the box. "I bought them new."

"They are far too old for that…" Tony paused and Steve could hear the crack of the bed as he sat on it. "Of course, your grandpa books, from before. What is this?" he bounced on the bed. "This is hard as a rock, did Jarvis prank you? I can ship in something better right now."

"No, I ordered that, it's a military standard edition" Steve said courtly. "You couldn't understand but I sleep better on those than in soft ones you sleep these days."

"Well I slept on rock for months" said Tony and lied down. "This is much more comfy than that. I can understand now, it's like a small man cave, privacy and leave me alone tone, I could go for that myself."

"Sure for a day you could" said Steve, closed his box and turned just to see Tony already sleeping. "Tony?" he didn't move, his breath was even. Steve looked at him stupefied, what to do now? "Jarvis?"

"Yes sir" he appeared and Steve felt discomfort of him being everywhere but he was just a machine.

"Tony fell asleep, can you wake him? He surely has to be somewhere" Steve wasn't ready to lean in and shake him, it seemed strange to wake somebody up like that.

"He doesn't, he has no appointments, and he doesn't have them for some time now. I advise you to let him sleep, he didn't sleep in 72 hours now and he was beginning to behave impulsively, I'll have the time to clean up if he sleeps some now."

Steve could swear he had heard a hint of desperation in Jarvis's voice.

"Sure, I'm not sleepy anyway" he said wondering what to do.

He went to the gym and hit a bag some. Others started to come in and he put them to their places with Jarvis's help, no one took the room Tony assigned them. When he was done and everyone withdrew Steve returned in his room and Tony was still asleep. He crossed his arms like he was cold so Steve put a blanked on him. Then Steve took a chair he confiscated from the living room and put it by the door taking The Merchant of Venice from the box, he didn't read it for far too long.


	7. 5 AM

_So without further ado Tony tries to avoid waking up Steve._

* * *

Tony slept well. He woke up rested but disoriented. Disorientation wasn't anything new, he knew to fall asleep of his lab just to be carried by his drones to his bed. This wasn't his bed. He wiggled his back before opening his eyes. He liked to do that, assess situation before announcing his consciousness. Usually he slept scarce and little, especially in beds that weren't his. That gave him the edge, the opportunity to flee before the other person wakes up. That didn't happen to him in some time since he spent most of his time indoors. His apartment has become so familiar to him that he knew every inch of it. Jarvis had a standing order to deliver him to nearest bed if he dosed off by his desk, or on the floor. That way he would avoid cramps and he could sleep undisturbed.

This wasn't any of his beds, his weren't so hard, which made him remember so his eyes opened wide. Yes this was one of his closets boarded by Steve Rogers and Tony dosed off in his bed. He quickly jumped up just to find a disturbing sight.

Steve slept sitting in his chair with his legs lifted on the shelf across him. He took up the whole length of the closet and there was no way in getting around him to the door. Tony weighed his options. If he tries to step over his legs it might happen that Rogers wakes up just to be faced with his groin. That was an uncomfortable notion for some reason.

The door was closed so he couldn't just call his armor to fly in. Besides the noise it would make there was a fair chance that it would just crush through the door and bump into Steve rather than acting like a sentient being. Tony opted against that option. He'll have to jump over. He could do it quickly but that could make him end up crashing into the door. There wasn't enough room for a decent jump.

No, he'll have to weigh his options in the stealth mode, he sure hoped Steve has a firm sleep.

Tony approached him assessing the height and considered to design a glove that could fold into something thin like a piece of paper, that would be able to go under the door, but all doors in his place were sealed anyway, there was no crack beneath.

He lifted his leg and stepped over, luckily the chair was low enough for him not to touch Steve, but then Steve wiggled in his dream and his knees went up touching Tony, he quickly lifted his other leg and was safe on the other side. Steve kept sleeping but the change in his position made a book in his lap to lose its position beginning to slide. Tony caught it in the last moment. It was The Merchant of Venice and it seemed that Steve got half way through it before he dosed off. How long did Tony sleep? Usually he would never sleep more than few hours.

He put Steve's book carefully on the shelf and turned towards the door. There he became aware of the new angle. He invited everyone in and gave Jarvis permissions and instructions to let them in. What if they are all on the other side of this door? It was uncomfortable notion really to just get out of captain's room to tell them no Cap is sleeping in there, don't disturb. It was a fun notion in some extent but still.

Tony looked at his watch, it was nearly morning, everyone should be asleep but he didn't knew their habits. Maybe Barton is a night owl skulking around. Maybe Natalie is doing her ninja thing. What if Thor is waiting there to exclaim his name loudly?

He was acting ridiculously. This was his home, he had a right to be here, didn't he? Steve murmured in his sleep behind him and he decided that it is better to mock about with them outside but to face sleepy Steve asking him how he slept, was it good for him too. He quickly opened the door. This things were best when you did them with confidence, he knows how to handle ridicule. He exited on the empty corridor, no one was there. It was somewhat disappointing, he had all his jokes ready and no one was there to mock him.

Oh well, you can't have everything, except when you can.

"Jarvis, how long did I sleep and why didn't you move me to my bed?" he said out loud.

"For eighteen hours" Jarvis said politely. "And you were already in bed, my instructions are that you should be moved in the nearest bed not out of it."

"Rules change" he said firmly rubbing his eyes trying to clear them, they weren't used to so much sleep. "We have a house full of guests now, the order is to move me to my bed, not the nearest one, I don't want to creep my guests out. They could… well they are strong, and I don't want to know how Natalie would felt if I crashed in her bed."

"Upset, but not in distress" she said calmly coming from the gym. "Why would you crash in my bed?"

"I have sleeping issues" he said calmly. "I just fall asleep in my lab and Jarvis here places me to the bed, if he makes a mistake please don't…" he gestured scissors with his fingers against his groin.

She laughed amused.

"I won't, but why people just assume that I'm castrating men for fun?" she was amused.

"It is a strange notion" Banner spoke up startling him, it seemed he was dosing off on his couch as he often does lately, "especially because you have nothing to fear before men" he got up and put on his glasses.

"Maybe she could fear you" Tony suggested thinking how just few seconds more in hesitation could mean a crowd before Captain's door, why did he chose such room with no privacy? "After all if she enrages you who could stop the green you."

Banner frowned at him but he didn't fell into his usual doubt and guilt.

"No, even the other guy knows he should respect her" he said gently. "You should have seen her when she got to take me in. She did get jitters in the end but it took gut to go in there."

"I didn't know you then" she smiled at him and he looked down Tony frowned trying to figure out what he was seeing here. "But I read the file I wasn't really afraid."

"That was fear, I saw you face" Banner took off his glasses and fiddled with them, she smiled wider, it was like Tony wasn't even there.

"That's my working face" she said satisfied. "To display fear is useful before men, they spill the beans easier."

"So how do you look when you're afraid?" Banner looked at her putting his glasses back on.

"Yes, how?" Tony cut in, she looked at him startled like she really did forget he was there.

"Stern" she said defensively. "Didn't you see me fight, that's my fearful face."

Banner laughed, Tony smirked.

"Never revealing your secrets are you" Tony nodded.

"But" she turned back to Banner. "I didn't knew the other guy then so I was careful, all reports did say he's uncontrollable."

"Which he is" Banner shrunk. "You should be afraid of him."

"No" Natalie said with conviction. "He's just like a baby, angry and honest, he knows who he punches and why."

"Yeah" Banner folded his arms around himself "you should sing him a lullaby."

"That actually isn't a bad idea" Tony jumped in and they looked at him confused. "You should sing our Hulk a lullaby, go practice that, but not here, somewhere in the woods."

"Excuse me?" Banner was appalled. "You can't expect of her to risk so much, to face him alone when we still don't have the means to stop him, Veronica isn't ready."

"I know but even when we finish it I'm not comfortable in using her except in desperate need. I'm not a big fan of a plan where I get to fight fist to fist with angry Hulk, I bet I won't be his favorite after that" Tony shuddered. "Even with enhanced suit it's still risky I know limits of my technology."

"Your technology has limits?" Barton emerged from the corridor. "Who knew? By the way where do we store weapons, I need to work on my arrows, they are dispensable you know, I need to have supply for making new ones."

"I thought you just buy those" Tony turned to him irritated, why were they all awake in this dreary hour.

"Buy?" Barton snorted. "Where would I buy those? And how could I trust another's feeling for the balance, just a small curve and the arrows would end up in random places."

"Ok, weaponry, Jarvis note it, Cap occupied the cupboard we can make it in the wardrobe next to it. We could throw in your outfits too. It'll be messy if you have all your capes at hand lying around" Tony tapped on the air already rearranging layout. "I could even improve on your designs, so we look…" he looked at three of them staring impassively. "Trust me, you'll love it" he just tapped to Jarvis to pick up their clothes and pull them to his lab. "You'll look cooler, you don't want to drag around in my shadow don't you."

"I don't walk in anybody's shadow" Thor's voice shake around them like thunder and Asgardian jumped among them from the window Jarvis let open, why was that window open? "I'm Odin's son I cast my shadow on others."

"Sure big guy" Tony nodded. "Whatever ticks your clock. You came in too?"

"Where Asgardian technology goes I follow, I must do Loki's wrongs right" he said holding his hammer firmly.

"Do you sleep with that thing too?" Tony was irritated and surrounded, he did invite them all in but night was his time, time to think. "And on a roof, that seems awfully uncomfortable."

"I don't sleep much, my body doesn't crave sleep as human's do. I went up to think, the view is worthy of Odin" he said seriously and Tony thought about his lack of humor, does he have an Asgardian version of it.

"Well, thank you, I guess" he frowned. "I'll install a fence up there in case you accidentally dose off. I don't mind you falling but I mind the bump on the pavement and the passerby that might be in the way."

"Sound argument" Thor nodded. "Can we bring a sofa up there too, little comfort wouldn't offend Odinson."

"Ok" Tony lifted his eyebrows. "Now just to check with the Captain does he have any special needs too, except his cupboard."

"You can do that in two minutes" Natalie looked at her watch.

"Probably just the howl with the letter to get him out of here" said Barton. Everyone looked at him. "No one?" he looked around. "Really?"

Tony decided to ignore him, it sounded familiar but he didn't want to bother with it.

"Why two minutes?" he turned to Natalie.

"That's when Cap will get out of his room" she said confidently.

"How do you know?" Tony tapped his data. "Did the mission already arrived? We're moving somewhere? You should wake me up to prepare."

"No, and we don't know where you sleep" she said firmly. "It's just Cap, he's like a clock, accurate in a minute. We greet him in the morning for a salute, it began as a joke but we gathered he quite likes it so we wait for him for a morning salute."

"In five AM in the morning?" Tony was appalled, he didn't sleep often in that hour but just because he still didn't get to bed, not because he would get up so early.

"You're here too, aren't you?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes and I slept on the couch so I don't miss it, I don't believe her, humans can't be so accurate, especially in a room without a window, and I believe that that wardrobe doesn't have a window" said Banner kneeling on the couch.

"It doesn't" said Tony slowly and looked at the clock, it was half minute till five. "And I bet he won't get up this morning on time, I think he had a late night."

"No, he's like a baby, always goes to sleep straight at nine and gets up by five" Natalie repeated.

"And since when you're such an expert on Steve?" Tony frowned.

"I'm not, it's just…" she looked around. "I noticed."

"You notice things, just few more seconds, money on the table who wants to bet against me" Tony threw a hundred on the table. Others quickly followed with tens and Thor threw an Asgardian coin on the table, Tony wouldn't mind having that. "You're betting with me Banner?"

"No, I'm not betting" he lifted his hands glancing at Natalie Tony smirked can he be more obvious.

They all turned towards the watch. Five passed, seconds flew.

"Something is wrong" said Natalie.

"Yes, you, I won" he said taking the money and the coin. "You shouldn't bet against me I'm a gambling master."

"Something is wrong, I'll check up on him" she strode towards his door.

"There's nothing wrong with him" Tony walked after her and everyone else followed. "It's called sleeping in, everyone should try it sometimes. Give a man some privacy."

"Cap doesn't need privacy" she said sternly "he's a soldier we know we're always on duty."

She opened the door and stopped in her tracks everyone leaned in looking confused. Did he fell of the chair and kept on sleeping. Tony leaned in to find Steve in the same position he left him in. Does he even move in his sleep?

"He fall asleep in his chair" Banner explained them what they are seeing with his professor tone.

"He'll get cramps this way" said Barton. "I hate how my neck hurts after a night like that."

"I'll move him to bed" said Thor.

"No" Tony grabbed his arm to stop him. "He'll wake up and punch you, he has… touching issues. I'll handle this, Jarvis is trained for cases like this one."

"Touching issues?" Natalie frowned with disbelief. "Since when?"

"Didn't you notice?" Tony gave instructions to Jarvis with hands rather than with voice, all of them whispered. "The man is allergic to contact."

"With you maybe" she said with disdain "who could blame him for that?"

"I'll bet he'll drop him" said Barton lively.

"The Captain will probably be awaken and crush his toys with his rage" said Thor.

"That would be me" said Banner. "Captain is quite mild tempered."

"He'll just wake up when he touches the bed" said Natalie indifferently. "It's his time for wake up anyway."

"I'll take up on your bet if you all shut up" Tony murmured calculating on Steve to be in a deep stage of sleep. Considering the length of the book and if he withdrew at nine a clock, calculating sleep intervals he should sleep firm enough. They all fell into silence and Barton collected dollar bills. Drones came in position and Tony took over commands trying to guess the difference between him and Steve, he missed by few pounds and drones pulled too weakly causing Steve to drop midflight. Everyone gasped, and Tony quickly compensated. It was a mesmerizing sight really, Steve sleeping and floating on air all perfect and pretty, he was quite likable like this.

Drones successfully put Steve in bed. Tony navigated them to place him gently enough. This was a bet he needed to win. He wasn't the boss but he was the best mechanic. Drones successfully exited the room and no one moved. They waited for few seconds more expecting of Steve to wake up. Finally Natalie closed the door she was still holding.

"I guess he's human, he needs light to wake up on time" she said absently.

"He's still human enough to just sleep in" said Tony taking his money, he loved to win, more so he loved to remember his victories. That's why he took the money behind the counter and wrote on each bill their names to remember this moment. Then he put them in his jar on high shelf with the rest of defaced bills.

* * *

 _Ok this story has a pull on me like an obsessive maniac with a compulsive disorder. Do you feel the pull?_


	8. The Strategy

_A/N: and we see some more Avengers interaction. I find them adorable._

* * *

Steve waked up suddenly jumping up. He was still edgy whenever he woke up expecting of the world to change on him again. But he was still in Stark Tower. His neck ached but his muscles already started to regenerate. He was still in his clothes from last night, he didn't remember going to sleep, he just remembered Tony breathing evenly and whimpering in his sleep. He was a very restless sleeper. He was probably too sleepy to remember switching to bed.

It was half past five. He smiled he didn't remember when he last managed to sleep this long. Usually he would sleep four hours and then move around his room waiting for five a clock to exit. It seemed awkward to go out earlier, but five AM was still morning. This way he changed his clothes thinking that it wouldn't be bad to have bathroom connected to the room but that was a luxury he didn't really need. While he lived in his apartment alone he spent his nights reading, catching up. It was somewhat luck that there were so many things to read about the world, it kept him occupied.

He exited his room in a new shirt thinking of how he'll have to establish his routine here, locate suitable bathroom to maintain hygiene. He turned to the living room to find them all assembled like they were waiting for him. He smiled, he liked that when he was on the mission, there were always someone awake, ready to go into action.

"Captain on the deck" exclaimed Barton and they all got up and saluted, even Tony behind his bar gave him a mocking salute, Steve returned it smiling. It was a joke, he was aware of that, but it was still nice.

"Good, we're all here" he said formally. "There were surely developments overnight, we can discuss our training habits and exercises over breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Tony frowned pouring liquor to his glass. "Isn't a bit early for that?"

"Only thing for which is early" Steve walked over to him "is a drink."

Steve extended his hand and Tony looked at it.

"What?" he looked confused.

"Hand it over!" said Steve determinately. "We have a mission to accomplish that means we need to be combat ready at all times. Maria could send us new coordinates at any moment we can't be intoxicated in any way."

"Yes, grandpa" Tony gave him his glass and Steve poured it down the drain.

"That is no way of treating good liquor, you could at least be decent enough to pour it down" Tony said sadly. "If nothing you could appreciate the taste of it before going to waste."

Steve snorted of course that was the kind of a thing Howard would share with his son, his resistance to alcohol.

"How come you've slept in Cap" Natalie spoke up, she couldn't just let it go.

"I'm not sure last I remember I was reading in my chair, and Tony…"

"I put you in your bed" Tony interrupted him quickly, Steve turned to him he shrugged his shoulders. "You fell asleep in your chair, it looked uncomfortable."

"How did you…" Steve was heavier than him, Tony wasn't stronger than his looks, he was still ordinary human without his suit.

"He used drones" said Natalie and Steve looked at them frowning.

"How do you know?" he was confused.

"It was his fault" Barton said and they all pointed to Tony.

Steve frowned deeper.

"We were worried" Nat approached him with a smile "so we checked up on you, found you in your chair so Tony here used drones to put you to bed, nothing more to know about it, shall we go to the dining room and eat, I'm famished."

"Well thank you" said Steve to Tony avoiding Nat's hand, she had a habit of holding people under their arms, Steve was uncomfortable with that, for him it meant certain kind of relationship they didn't have.

"Nothing" Tony waved dismissively pouring anther glass "this is just white wine" he replied to Steve's look. "It's practically a grape juice. Jarvis do we still have a dining room or did we demolished it?"

"It's still there" said Jarvis loudly. "And breakfast is ready for serving. I gathered everyone's orders I'll put cereal to milk now, it'll be at right dent till you get there."

Tony just nodded absently like it was an everyday event, his needs were met before he would tell them.

"We should make a training schedule and some time to practice together, we need to become better in working together" Steve said as they walked, everything was big here he wasn't sure where they were anymore.

"Oh considering that Natalie and Bruce had an idea how to calm Hulk" said Tony lightly. "They think she could soothe him back to normality."

"We didn't…" started Banner.

"No, it's a good idea" said Steve determinate. "Make whatever you can to make it happen. We need you out there doctor and you'll feel much more confident if you know you can get back to normal when needed."

"Sure that would be nice but Natasha…" Banner objected but she cut in.

"I can do it, we had practice not only in combat but psychology too, I can work with the other guy, he'll respond to me" she said confidently.

"I bet you were great at seducing" said Tony loudly and Steve cringed inside must he always say the wrong thing. "You almost got me hooked but luckily I had Pepper to watch my back."

"You?" said Nat with disdain and without shred of discomfort. "You are easily to obtain, it was a task how to keep you at safe distance, not to draw you near."

"So you're saying that was your way of saying back off, how do you say come near?" Tony mocked her.

"She doesn't say it" Steve decided to speak up for her "she just takes what she wants."

"Thank you Cap" she smiled "that's nice of you but the answer is that I don't want men breathing down my neck uninvited so yes I am trained in art of seducing but that is a skill of keeping men interested but at distance. It wouldn't be very useful if I had to go through with the promise, the promise is the bait, not the act."

"That would sum it up nicely" said Tony as they finally entered the dining room and there really were plates and everything on the table. "Intrigued but not invited to check with what."

"And how does one qualify for the invite" doctor Banner spoke up as they sat down he blushed as everyone looked at him. "Just curiosity I guess, I couldn't be able to tell if I'm baited at all let alone if I'm invited."

"You would know" Nat smiled and patted him on his hand and as he withdrew his hand and blushed Steve thought how he's the only one here who could get that kind of invite. That was a good plan Banner liked Nat enough to respond to her even in his angry form. And for her it will be good to connect rather than constantly fight.

"Hawkeye here" Tony spoke up from the counter he sat on eating his cereals "wants a weaponry for his arrows, do you need anything else to set it up."

"Stack of boxing bags" said Steve deciding he'll need his anger management here, to punch a bag without restraint sometimes kept him sane. "I tend to break those quickly."

"The big, heavy one I presume?" Tony gestured to show the length.

"That ones I hope it isn't inconvenient I usually order them on time but times were hectic…"

"No problem" Tony interrupted him. "That's the simplest request yet but I'll ask you to leave my bag alone I would cry manly tears if you hurt it, I get attached to things."

Steve smiled as he explained himself seriously. He wasn't sure was it a joke or was he serious but it was somehow cute how he made that kind of statements seriously.

"There's no need for me to practice" Thor spoke up as he finished his breakfast, Steve forgot to begin. "Me and my hammer are one, I wield it and it flies."

"Yes" said Steve leaning forward "but the rest of us need to work around you as you wield it, we need to know how to get out of your way and work around you, maybe even with you."

"True" Thor nodded "there is a joy in group fight and glory from shared experience I'll work with you, it's interesting that shield of yours you wield it like a god."

Steve laughed.

"I'm no god believe me" he said taking his sandwich a bit disturbed that computer did it as he does, it must have observed him last night.

"He's not" Tony jumped in readily "he's just grandpa who expect of us to get up at five and then exercise all day long. I don't have time for that, there are gadgets I have to make, weapons to improve, berries to eat."

"Practice makes us better" said Clint seriously "without it any blade is a dull one any arrow just a stick. I'm not in a suit of armor and I would appreciate if I know where you'll be so I don't waste my arrows on your sorry asses. There is a limited number of them I like to put them in a good use."

"Yeah how do you go by with only those" Tony tilted his head. "I always wonder because it looks like you never run out of them it's like magic they just appear."

"Because you use them as a road" said Clint sternly and Steve thought of his face how menacing it looked, Steve doubted that he looked so dangerous even on his best days. "You shoot most of them on the path you know you'll go so you can pick them out of dead bodies as you go forward, no arrow is wasted. The trouble is only when you're not moving and your arrows are flying away, then when you're out of arrows it's time to move in direction most of your casualties are."

"Now I'm just bat shit scared of you" said Tony looking amazed. "I'm glad I'm in the air but I'll try to stay clear of your path of arrows. Imagine what he would do to me if I fly in and fry all his arrows along with the bodies, I bet he would jump up and tear me down as a shield."

"It's a nice idea really" Clint nodded pensively and Nat hit him on the arm.

"Don't think about it too much, you're not made for flying" she shook her head. "You're with me on the ground."

"About that, what's your ammo?" Tony turned to her and Steve laid back letting him ask away, this was a good way as any to get them started. "I saw you fight but it's like magic, you run and men stay dead behind you and you don't even have a stick, you're fighting chest to chest with armed men, how do you do that? I'm asking politely because of you I'm already scared."

"I'm a lady" Nat smiled at him. "I let men carry my weapon for me. If I ask them nicely they give it to me."

"That meaning you beat the shit out of them and then kill them with their own gun" Tony shuddered "I'll try to have you on my side at all times."

"And me out of your way" said Banner. "If I know anything of the other guy you need to drop him out of your paths because he just goes forward and smashes things."

"So I'll direct him to the largest crowd and we'll work around you with what you leave us" Nat shrugged her shoulders and Steve thought that she might really like him, not just playing a role.

"This is good" Steve cut in "we have our basic strategy laid out now we just have to make it work."

"I'm sorry what?" Tony looked startled. "When did we discuss strategy?"

"I'm leading the attack in the center because my style of combat is frontal and I have strength to make a dent in their defenses. Tony you cover us from the air and go forward taking down their long range weapons to spare us grenades while we fight, none of us can do anything against those. Thor takes out big targets, skilled warriors, or tanks on sight because he can jump with his hammer and lead discontinued battles. Barton takes the left wing making his way through arrows and taking out enemies as he goes leaving a clear path behind him. Nat will drop Bruce on the right wing leaving him to smash his way through enemies before him, there will probably be clear path behind him too. And Nat then goes in the middle clearing path behind me and Thor dealing with slower enemies."

They all looked at him as he did something special. It was a simple tactic that took their abilities in account.

"And you got all that just by hearing how we chat?" Tony had to comment.

"You all stated your strengths so yeah, you said it all, now we just need to move around some to get used to each other's moves. In battle there is no thinking just muscle memory. If you get used that others are around you they'll become part of your fight, you'll calculate them in."

"That's how I and Nat do things" Clint said confidently "my arrow could never end up in her, she's the blind spot."

"That's a mean thing to say" Nat bumped him to his forearm and he giggled. Tony missed the insult but it seemed others did too, it was a private joke obviously so Steve carried on.

"We can make simulations in the gym but it would be better to do it on open space. But you Nat should go first with Bruce you need to practice it's vital to bring him back to normal."

"Yeah sing him a lullaby" said Tony with a smirk and Nat sneered at him.

Steve decided not to dig into it.

"I don't know about you but now it's my time for running. I'll be out till eleven. Lunch is at twelve and we can go to have our first simulation around two."

"Now you're making our schedule?" Tony objected. "It's cruel to control another man's eating habits."

"Routine is important for establishing patterns, in this case fight patterns and bonding helps to develop a team" said Steve getting up. "You'll be grateful for this in combat."

"I don't know will I appreciate lunch at twelve" said Tony defiantly. "I'll surely eat in between, and maybe I have an appointment at that time. Maybe I'll show up maybe I won't."

Steve just looked at him then turned towards Clint and Nat.

"You can join me for a run" he said.

"Sure" Clint got up "some of us need to maintain our muscles but don't expect me to run after you and if you say to your left every time when you run by me I'll put an arrow between your shoulder blades."

"Some men have no sense of humor" said Steve with a smirk. "We can run down to the docs I'd like to see how they've changed."

"There are no piles of fish crates if that's what you're wondering" Tony spoke up just to poke him, Steve decided to ignore it.

"You boys run along without me" Nat got up and stretched "I feel rusty I have a routine to catch up with so I can clean up after you."

"Oh you do dishes?" Tony inquired. "Because here drones do it but I can tell them not to."

Nat just stared at him and he lifted his hands.

"Ok I won't they like to do it, it was hilarious fun while they learned how to do that" he threw grains of grape in his mouth as he talked and Steve wondered how he never chokes on them.

"Starkson you rely too heavily on your drones, what will be when they give up under your weight while you float around to your bed" Thor exclaimed amused.

"To which means do you retreat when you're in need of assistance and not willing to get up?" Tony mimicked his way of speech. "We people like to rely on remote controls."

"Servants are strong enough for a task of carrying a prince that was overcome by stronger means than himself" said Thor with a smile.

"Did you just made a joke on me?" Tony smirked. "Because if you did it wasn't a bad one."

Thor laughed out loud.

"Maybe Earthly creature, but we do have servants strong enough for such tasks."

"I did too once" said Tony wishfully. "But then I became Iron Man and now even servants think I'm too strong to be carried around."

"Who carries him to bed?" Steve finally decided to ask Nat giving up on understanding this conversation on his own.

"Drones apparently" said Nat shaking her head disapprovingly.

"It's nice actually that he informed us" said Clint "I would think it was a witchcraft when he would fly by me on his broom and that I ended up in a wrong house."

Steve looked at him lifting his eyebrow.

"Nothing?" Clint was disappointed. "Of course not you're a cupboard man, the chosen one."

"Cut it out" Nat scorned him. "I understand it's some kids joke let's get a move on."

"You're not even going with us and you're hurrying me" Clint grumbled but he followed her.

Steve hesitated for a moment longer. Bruce and Thor had exited too while Bruce explained something to Thor in his fast pace. Tony sat on his counter tapping on it and eating grapes.

"Thank you Tony" said Steve and startled him.

"Oh, you're still here, or did you already came back?" he squinted at him. "Because you might run that fast to skip ahead in time."

Steve shook his head.

"Thank you for the breakfast. I hope you'll join us for lunch."

"Yes, grandpa" he mimicked a child and Steve shook his head.

"I'm younger than you, you know that right?" Steve had to try.

"Yeah, if we discount you the frozen years but what would be fun in that?" Tony smiled widely. "Besides your manners betray the years you were born in, that makes you a grandpa, not years you lived to see."

Steve shook his head and paced off.

* * *

 _So if you missed it Clint is here making references to Harry Potter, and we're making references of him having children which others here don't know. I wonder what comes in next. Will you join me to find out?  
_


	9. The Right Path

_A/N: Steve is trying to get some sense into Tony._

* * *

Tony enjoyed the silence when everyone left. It was fun for him to be among people but he was mostly a solitary man. He was best when he was alone, concentrated on his work, creative and innovative. Among men he felt on the spot light, like it was his task to curate events, to entertain and to shock. It was his role and he played it well. But after each take on the stage he would withdraw and do his tinkering.

Pepper understood that but even she got irritated by longer and longer periods of tinkering. But it was like breathing for him to take his gadgets and make something new, something unique. And it was thrill to take on something new. Especially when he could make it more appealing. For him it wasn't enough to make a gadget or trinket, he had to make it pretty, stylish. That's why he looked at the suits Jarvis acquired for him and though how he could make them more useful and more flattering. That consumed part of his morning along with watching some television.

After that he focused on improving his suit. The task Steve gave him meant more long range targeting than he's used too. When he fights his fights alone he has to be ready to take on his enemies from up close because they always come in near. This way he'll have others doing the chest to chest fighting while he'll have to do most of his stunts in air. Luckily he's always practicing flying but he could practice getting in the armor and out of it some more.

He was just practicing his remote commands and improved navigation of the suit towards him. Parts still flew too fast and it was tricky when they would glue themselves to him. Just as he put on his leg there was a knock on the glass and Steve standing on the other side. That distracted him enough for his chest part to knock him of his feet.

"Stop" he said loudly wondering why Jarvis haven't informed him he's getting company. "Open the door."

Steve wandered in looking around.

"We missed you at lunch" he said carefully.

"That passed already?" he got up and started to take of parts of his suit.

"And at afternoon practice, it'll be dinner soon" he stood there crossing his arms across his chest looking disapprovingly at him.

"Well time flies when you have fun" he said tapping on the air saving his project to continue it later. "I tend not to count the minutes when I work."

"You'll have to" said Steve sternly and Tony looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" he was baffled. "Who is going to make me?"

"I" he said simply.

"How? Why?" Tony frowned not sure how to take this, maybe it was a feeble attempt at a joke.

"Because you need to be combat ready" Steve said looking at his screen. "And this doesn't make you combat ready. It makes you slow, tired and sluggish. When you're on your own do what you like, make statements at global news, get your house blown up but when you're a part of a team everything depends on you. So if you fall asleep in midflight we are all in danger because we will depend on you to do your job and we're not wearing suits of armor."

"First off that happened only once and I was more knocked out than sleeping. This thing isn't made for sleeping, it isn't a bed, it's a combat machine, not a spa. And I always do my best. Lastly really? You'll hold my house being blown up against me?"

"It is held against you" Steve looked at him sternly. "Pepper could have died, you invited them in and you weren't ready for them to actually come."

"Pepper couldn't die" he got angry knowing it to be true but it was his personal night mare he didn't need anyone else to say it. "I was there and I protected her. Secondly I did draw them out and exposed them. So that can only go to my favor, not against me. And you still didn't say how you will make me obey you?" he walked towards him leaning in his face but Steve didn't back away for an inch.

"I won't" he said simply. "It isn't my job to make you do anything. When you agreed to join this team you agreed to follow its rules to be a part of it not to be a standalone show."

"Maybe I should reconsider this" Tony wasn't willing to stand down.

"Maybe" Steve just looked at him.

Tony tried to withstand his stare but he was always so bad at keeping his mouth shut.

"What, no arguments, pleads, nothing? That's your strategy? It's lame, the practice you propose is utile, we can't practice real combat running around the woods. Besides we were together in a fight and we won, why? Because I lied on the wires like you said I couldn't so I think I earned a bit of a respect and should be trusted that I will do my part when it's needed, not to run and hide."

Steve still stared at him.

"What do you expect of me to say? That I'll join your little club and do whatever you tell me to no matter how stupid it was?" Steve's eyebrow jumped up and Tony pressed on. "I'm a genius here, you don't need me just to fight, you need me to make this word so I'll have to be able to get here and do my tinkering. It might save your life and it's more useful than punching bags."

"Don't underestimate punching bags" Steve said calmly and Tony wished to take a swing at his jaw just to make him flinch. "I do appreciate your… tinkering, and we do need your expertise but we also need you to get in tune with the rest of us. You did save the day entering that worm hole but I'd rather that you didn't have to. That we had better strategy, that we were prepared. I'm not willing to risk sacrificing you just because we weren't prepared enough."

Tony backed away trying to clear his eyes. He turned toward his screens trying not to picture the worm hole too vividly. He has gone pass his panic attacks but it still wasn't a comfortable subject for him.

"So what do you object about me working today? Because this is the way I work, I forget the time but I can function even after 72 hours of work, it doesn't affect me that much because when I'm in the zone time flies and I don't feel the fatigue. Why do you think that only few hours of work could influence my performance? On which I never had any complaint, by the way."

"Your eyes look tired" said Steve gently. "And your movements are a bit erratic, your reflexes can't be as good as when you stretch a bit. It can't be good to be closed up here the whole day. No wonder you can't tell how time flies, there's no window to see how light changes."

"Window" Tony clapped his hands and window became transparent, the sun was setting. "Will this do it? Can I continue to work now?"

"No, you must come with me to dinner" Steve insisted.

"Why? I'll eat here, I wasn't starving if that's what you're worried about grandpa" Tony took out a pack of crackers. "I have stashes of food everywhere."

"That's not it" Steve moved towards the door. "We need to see you and we need to talk to each other. You'll be surprised how important that is for the battle, how knowing your men can change the outcome."

Steve waited by the door and Tony gave in.

"If it means so much to you" he followed him. "And you could have just asked."

"I just did" Steve shook his head and walked up the stairs.

"There is an elevator, you know" Tony tried to gesture towards it but Steve just shook his head.

"Your legs need the work" he said.

"No they don't" Tony followed him. "I'm never still while I work, I pace all the time, and I have gym down here to exercise while I'm thinking, it saves time."

"I noticed but you still need to get out and work with the rest of us, if nothing just sit while we eat" Steve sighed tiredly.

"Can I work while we eat?" Tony tried to get a leave way.

Steve stopped in the middle of the stair case and looked down on Tony, like it wasn't enough that he was taller already.

"Go back to your lab!" Steve ordered him pointing down.

"No!" Tony frowned. "Why? Can't I eat with the cool kids?"

"Because I don't need you up there to whine all the time. Others are making an effort here, they care if we win or lose, and they are ready to adjust. Even Thor had no objections on obeying orders and he's almost a god, why is it so hard for you to do what you were told?"

"I don't play well with other kids, never did" Tony shrugged his shoulders not willing to go back down and let them laugh about and bond without him. It was like he was a boy in a new school in wrong shoes all over again, he was too often that boy.

"We're not kids, and we're not playing" said Steve steadily. "Lives are at stake here. People are depending on us to make this right and in a fight we have to be coordinated enough to avoid unnecessary casualties. Our marks will be in public places, we have to have plan for everything, we can't depend upon local help because we need to be fast. For that we need every inch of our abilities not just what is left after we get our fill in indulging ourselves."

"Wow" said Tony and started to clap. "Do you always talk like that? Did your mother thought you how to do that? No wonder they let you lead. I feel ashamed now, really shamed. Shame on me, I didn't realize that eating burrito with Hulk will make people safe and sound and that bad guys will just surrender if I share pizza with Hawkeye."

"There's no use in talking to you" Steve raised his hands irritated and started to climb again Tony hurried behind him.

"But it's fun to think about it. If I order Chinese food to eat with Black Widow she'll surely be more menacing on the field. And speaking of indulging ourselves shouldn't you be doing something more combat related than reading gay books till late hours?" Tony poked and Steve finally stopped in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" Steve looked back really stupefied.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play innocent with me" Tony smiled. "I saw The Merchant of Venice today and those two men were kissing, if it would be set today they would be all over each other and just ignored the chick."

"Men kissing?" Steve frowned with concentration. "I know that, gay men aren't happy men but term gay is applied to men who…"

He trailed off.

"Yes?" Tony encouraged him. "Who, what?"

"Like you said kiss another men" he said looking at him angrily. "But what does that do with The Merchant of Venice, there is no kissing in there, at least not between men."

"There is in the movie" Tony shrugged his shoulders. "But even if it wasn't the way they talk, I mean really the older dude is ready to die for younger pretty one and the other way around, it can't be gayer than that."

Steve thought about it.

"Even if it was I don't read it for that" he said and continued to climb the stairs two at the time.

"But the question is how do you know what gay men are?" Tony paced after him.

"I googled it" he said flatly. "As many other things, people are talking and I'm researching afterwards there are many things I don't catch on."

"It surely ruined your day" Tony smirked. "To see how the world has degenerated, all those pictures."

"I saw just the kissing" Steve said stiffly. "Maria thought me early on how to set parental settings when I google, it's really best that way."

"Yes because we could ruin your pure soul with this foul time where god is mocked and sodomy is common. It must burn you from the inside" Tony pushed him. "To see how they fight and do all things god wouldn't approve."

Steve stopped not looking back.

"Don't talk to me of god, please" he said coldly. "And no, I'm not appalled by pictures of men kissing. I'm appalled by pictures of dead babies, of ruined buildings and tortured women, not by the fact that there is less things people are willing to kill about. It's their business and it is a product of the freedom we fight for. The freedom means that everyone gets to choose how they want to live their lives, who to love and how. We can't provide that freedom and then go around saying what is allowed and what is not. Only things that can be forbidden are hurtful ones, hateful ones, and not to regulate matters of heart and ways of affection."

Steve continued his ascent and Tony now had to run after him.

"I'm amazed by you now" he said feeling his heart race from the strain, and Steve wasn't even running. "How do you do that?"

They exited on the corridor and Steve slowed down. Tony caught his breath for a second.

"What?" Steve looked at him expecting a trap.

"How do you know, how do you always know what is right and what is wrong even if it's something you're just out of date with?" that was truly amazing for Tony, he always struggled to see the right thing.

"That is the thing of which my mother thought me" he said continuing to walk. "To look out for simple truths. The path that leads to destruction and imprisonment, mockery, depriving freedoms, bigotry and prejudice is always wrong. We set ourselves on the path to freedom, love and tolerance and we're on the right path."

"Some woman she was, and in that time, how come? Was she educated? I would expect of a father to say something like that, not mother" Tony was curious.

"My father died when I was young" said Steve somewhat stiffly. "And my mother was a single mom in difficult times she learned how the ugly and injustice look like from up close."

"Wow that must set the bar for women really high" he said as they entered the dining room that was already packed with superheroes.

"You don't know how high" Natalie cut in "I'm constantly suggesting wonderful women and he just passes them by. Like that porter down stairs she's adorable, he could ask her out."

Steve just shook his head and went to the table. Tony thought about the porter and thought how she's completely wrong for Steve he needed someone more striking.

* * *

 _Striking like who I wonder :) Are you interested how the training will look like? And are you on Tony's team thinking practice is useless or Steve's thinking he'll have to put some work into it?  
_


	10. Even Odds

_A/N: Steve trying to make his team work._

* * *

The practice didn't go so well without Tony. They needed him on the ground. Doctor Banner was too unsure in himself to even try to change into Hulk.

"I couldn't call for Veronica myself after I change" he apologized to them. "Tony needs to do it and without it I'm just not sure what the other guy do if I let him out."

"Don't worry will practice this way" Nat said and doctor Banner frowned. "I'll tell you the lines so they get to you I bet the other guy is listening in."

Clint, Thor and him practiced running up the hill and on targets that were on the training ground but it was all too quiet. Tony was that part of the team that would talk and provoke others to contradict him, he was the one to give a joke or a smirk, they needed him to watch them from above and give them feedback. It was a similar thing as Bucky did for his original team. He was always at his side ready to make joke out of him and others joined in on the banter. It made them work well together.

"You'll never make him to obey" said Clint as they entered the building from the ground floor. Now when Nat had pointed out the porter he hated to go from this side, now he could see how she smiles at him. It was unsettling, he didn't know her and she knew nothing of him, why would she be interested at all, and in what. It was too uncomfortable to think about it so he smiled politely as he always does and strode on.

"We'll see" he said in the elevator.

"I'll take on that beat" said Nat to Clint. "I bet on Cap, he's got wisdom on his side, Tony will respond to him. He's almost a fatherly figure to him."

"I can't be a fatherly figure to Tony" Steve objected. "He's older than me considering everything."

"But he's unwise" said Thor "I'll bet against our Captain. Starkson is hard to understand he does things out of wimp, he doesn't oblige to anyone. That kind of person plays against all favors but strange about him is that he wins. I think gods are favoring too much the mischiefs and fools."

Steve agreed silently with that but he needed this mischief and a fool.

"Jarvis" he said as others went to the dining room. "I need you to show me the way to Tony but can you please not announce me."

"That's against my programing" Jarvis already drew a path before him. "To keep Mister Stark in the dark as you would say, why would I comply?"

"Because I think it's in his best interest to be surprised" he said walking. "I'm afraid he won't listen to me if he has the time to prepare excuses and check on the time. If I'm not wrong he still thinks its morning."

Steve was fairly sure Tony missed out on their appointments out of preoccupation than on purpose. He seemed like curious guy who couldn't stand easily to be out of the loop, he had proved that before.

"Possibly" said Jarvis thoughtfully. "He hasn't asked anything for four hours now, usually he speaks to me but now something is in his focus. I'll let you see for yourself and we'll say you wanted to surprise him if he asks."

"You're cunning Jarvis" Steve saluted him in his walk and wondered how much did the computer got out of Tony's control or was his willingness to play along and mock about programmed into him. Knowing Tony later one would be plausible.

Of course he found Tony standing in his black undershirt, putting on his Iron Man suit. The doors were sealed he didn't see any bell so he knocked, knocking still worked in all situations.

Tony looked at him surprised and then fell knocked out by his own suit.

The door opened and Steve entered just to stay put. Steve was already used to labs, technology, everything worked as magic and he just ignored it. Although Tony had most impressive magic at hand it was just that, some more magic, a distraction.

Steve talked to him and of course Tony defied him. Steve was already started to bet against himself when Tony put on his hoody over his black undershirt. But even as they climbed the stairs Tony still contradicted him.

"Can I work while we eat" he asked and Steve finally lost his nerve. No he can't work as they eat and ignore them all as they weren't there. That's not polite, it's not fine and it's just clean disrespectful.

That's why Steve turned back to him and ordered him not to come, not to participate. Of course being a strange creature as Tony Stark is, that made him finally want to see what is going on.

Steve said his part but Tony again deflected the subject to more trivial matters trying to get a reaction out of him by mentioning men kissing. Like that was the subject that would make Steve engaged? The world he wake up in was a strange place, it was downright weird. There were so many things he didn't understand, so many odd behaviors.

Men kissing was the simplest and most ordinary thing he could fathom. Men kissed even when he was young, and he was in a military where only men were around. It wasn't anything new or unusual. New was that he didn't have to pretend it bothered him in any way. If he had to admit it, or if there was anyone to talk about it, he could say that he was closer in kissing Bucky than in any woman other than Peggy. But Bucky was Bucky, larger than life even when he became shorter than him, always smiling, throwing jokes and catching women. Maybe that was what bothered him about Tony. Tony was somewhat like Bucky, or he would imagine Bucky would be this way if he was born in this time.

He had to end that train of thoughts because Bucky was here, changed, battered and haunted. That was the only thing Steve had for himself, search for him. Because Bucky in any time was his brother.

Tony continued to talk and walk, to provoke him and Steve kept walking wanting to get away from him but he had to put his inner turmoil's to a halt. There was a task they needed to accomplish and they needed Tony for it. That's why he slowed down and talked to him, he even mentioned his mother although he doesn't like to talk about her.

But of course everything turned to banter as they entered the dining room and Nat again tried to turn things to her favor mentioning the porter. Tony didn't need more encouraging, great, now he'll be at her corner too.

"No" said Tony surprising him. "You're seeing that all wrong. The porter is a petit woman, blond and fragile you can't impose that kind on our Captain here, he'll break her as a twig."

"Our Cap would never do that" Nat defended him. "He's a gentle soul."

"No man is gentle when he's in passion" Tony schooled her seriously.

"That's just a thing you would believe isn't it?" Nat said with disdain and they all sat down to eat.

"Let us say our grace" said Steve automatically, that kind of thing was trained into him, but as soon as he said it he knew he was wrong.

"Grace?!" Tony couldn't believe. "Sure, you lead your way grandpa."

"I'll just say mine" he shook his head thinking of this strange new world where people were ashamed to pray. "You do what you're comfortable with."

"May Odin give us plenty" said Thor loudly and then laughed as everyone looked at him. "That was a joke" he looked around the table. "Odin is my father, he's no god to me."

Nat smiled.

"Well that's fortunate, cause I imagine it would be awkward to grow up with a god as a real father" she started to eat without any grace. Steve noticed that Clint did make his prayer as did Bruce.

"It was awkward" said Thor with a smile taking a big portion to his plate. "He's not god but he's quite inquisitive and unforgiving. Man must live up to his standards."

"And I imagine you lived up to the task" said Bruce politely.

"You'd be surprised" Thor shook his head. "When we were growing up Loki and I were mischief enough making our courts chase us around" he said with glee but then frowned losing his good temper.

"My father was god-like too" Tony cut in the silence that fell on the table. "But he was more an absent and not interested kind of god who can do anything he pleases. So he was just like the god Steve believes in."

"Buhu I will cry for you all" said Nat irritated. "That's just an excuse for men to act like children all their lives, their fathers that were childish as every other man. You were lucky enough to know your fathers that's more than some get so shut up, eat and let's talk about fighting. I did talk to doctor Banner but we need to try it with the other guy to see if it actually works."

"So you didn't turn green today?" Tony asked Bruce.

"No" Bruce shook his head and looked at his plate. "You weren't there so I wasn't confident enough to let him out."

"Aww that's sweet" said Tony tilting his head. "You needed me to hold your hand."

"No, Natasha was doing that" Bruce glanced at her. "But I'm not confident to try without Veronica."

"Veronica?" Tony turned towards Steve. "Is that what you needed me about? You just needed to call me, I was in my lab, not cut from the world. There is a thing now, they call it a mobile phone, and it's just like a telephone with round dials just without strings."

"We can do that" said Clint with a smirk "communicate with him through the phone when we need a gadget, and he'll just fly it with a remote. We don't need him on the training ground when he doesn't have to practice at all. His machine do everything for him anyway."

Tony stared at him angrily and Steve lied back in his chair. Sometimes it was enough just to bring someone in, the team would integrate him soon enough without any effort at all.

"Firstly it's not a machine, it's a suit and for it to work I have to navigate it. Sure it enhances my movements but I have to make them, I'm the one doing the fighting. Secondly, it took months of practicing just to walk in that damn thing let alone anything else" he leaned forward.

"So Iron Patriot just walked out of your living room with a suit, without practicing at all because it's so damn hard to navigate it" Clint mocked him further.

"War Machine" said Tony offended.

"What?" Clint leaned forward.

"We called it War Machine and Rhody did practice before, we practiced together and I did make it more user friendly since then" he withdrew.

"So you don't have to practice anymore?" Clint insisted.

"I do practice" Tony snapped. "I practice every day, I practice till my hands are numb because out there every second counts and my suit is an armor but it isn't a shelter, I still have to get out there and do my stuff. So yeah I practice, but why should I practice with you?"

"To show us your moves" Clint leaned back in his chair with his menacing smile. "What do you say? Me and you without your machine, show me your moves."

"To show you my moves?" Tony was confused. "What to dance with you? I can have a dance off."

"In the ring, there is one in the gym. You and I are human enough to me a match I want to see can I take you down" Clint stared at him.

"Fight?" Tony frowned and then turned to Steve. "You're really going to let this happen, to your team members fight among each other."

"Yes" Steve nodded. "I have to see this happen."

"Agreed!" said Thor with glee. "I'll put my money on little one, he's got a mean stare."

"Your money doesn't count here anyway" Tony objected.

"I'll put money on my man too" said Nat patting Clint.

"I'll go with Tony" said Bruce and then added timidly looking at Nat "I saw him practice."

"What? Just one on me?" Tony was offended. "Will you bet on me?" he turned to Steve.

"No, I don't wager" he said getting up and others followed his lead. "But I can be a judge. Let's go to the ring."

"But I haven't agreed to this" Tony was still sitting.

"If you are not up to a challenge then you lose" Thor said loudly. "You not only lose a battle but your honor too!"

"I wouldn't want to lose my honor" Tony mocked him but got up.

In the gym Clint entered the ring bouncing around. Tony shook his head, rolled his eyes but then took of his hoody and get in the ring standing still and not taking his eyes from his opponent.

If he was the man who put wagers Steve wouldn't risk his money on this fight. Odds were too even. Tony wasn't accustomed to fight without his suit but it was fairly obvious that he kept himself in good shape, he was taller and heavier than Clint. But Clint had agility on his side, he was small and fast. Steve wondered which will prevail, flexibility of strength.

* * *

 _So on who do you wager? Who will win the fight? Place your bets!  
_


	11. Armed Bride

_A/N: Tony fights some._

* * *

Tony was never prone to direct physical contact, let alone confrontation. But he somehow found himself cornered into a fight he couldn't shy away from. It was a friendly challenge but that made it strange. He was used to hostility it was there whole his life but friendly banter was usually merely verbal. Except that time he got in a fight with Rhody and they went chest to chest in his armors. He really didn't blame Rhody when he flew away with his suit. He did earned it in a fight. That was the way he could deal with military having one of his suit.

Somehow it would be different if he sold it, it would be like he had sold part of himself. This way it was Rhody's suit not military's. If he chose to be a good soldier with it that was his problem.

But this was different. As he entered the ring he realized that real challenge was not to hurt Barton, at least not for real. As he walked around examining his opponent he thought it will be easy to defeat him, he wasn't a Black Widow. With her he wouldn't be comfortable in a fight. She was too lethal and fast and she used tricks that were hard to predict. Barton on the other side had a cleaner style of fighting he should be able to overcome him. But then Barton moved in with his round kick Tony stopped being so confident and started to match his moves.

Barton was just a slight faster than he was so he was defensive in the start but then he gained pace, he started to understand his moves so things got even. He managed to punch him few times but then Barton crouched down and made a turn kicking Tony in the back of his leg and landing him on his back.

Barton jumped up with a fist against his throat.

"You lose" he said and then laughed. "This was a good fight, you made me sweat, I didn't expect that from a guy who needs an iron suit for a fight."

"You're not bad for a guy with a stick" said Tony accepting his hand to get up others clapped. "But I could never fight without my sleeves on, maybe that's why I lost, my arms were bare. By the way I always wondered why do you fight without sleeves, any would give some protection, it looks like a show off. And you do it in any kind of weather. It can be brisk out there."

"Wind" said Barton simply. "And it is show of but mostly wind. I feel it on my arms while I lift my bow it allows me to shoot in the target, I calculate it into aiming."

"It sounds awful complicated for a calculus on sight" Tony frowned.

Barton smiled.

"No, I'm not a genious type, it's mostly instinct, I feel it on my skin, whit my sleeves on I'm not so accurate" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we could think of a fabric that would let the air through" Tony thought about the problem.

"This is a proven tactic, I couldn't be so sure in any fabric, there would be awful allot training to adjust" he exited the ring but then alarm sounded.

"What is that?" Tony frowned.

"I asked Jarvis to set it up" Steve said confidently looking brisk and ready for action. "It's time, our target was found, gear up!"

They all hurried up.

"Jarvis" said Tony when he was alone. "Did I tell you to put their suits back to their places?"

"No, you didn't" Jarvis said simply.

"Well now it would be a good time to deliver it back to them" he said and decided to go to his suit rather than call it up. There were too many glass surfaces in between, besides they'll need some time to dress up.

"What did you do to my suit" Natalie turned on him when he showed up. They all looked ready but grim.

Tony smiled.

"You're welcome" he said confidently. "You'll appreciate it in the battle besides I did tell you all I'll adjust your suits you had no objections."

"We didn't think…" Natalie started but was cut off by Steve.

"To the plane" he said firmly. "This took too long anyway."

Tony entered the plane with the rest of them. He wasn't in the mood for night flying, besides he wasn't filled in where are they going, they could go around the globe, he might as well sit it out. In the plane Steve briefed them and Tony decided it was a good thing he was in the plane, he hated flights across the ocean.

"This is our first mission we were prepared for, we need to do better" said Steve when he turned off the map. "Beside basic training each of us needs to train gearing up, we need to get up to three minutes to get ready, time shouldn't be wasted, with arming yourself and dressing, we need to be combat ready."

"What's up with a minute longer" Tony snorted. "That's a bit intense don't you think. We'll fly for hours anyway."

"Minute can mean allot on the ground" said Steve sternly.

"Well I think that three minutes is excessively slow" said Thor loudly. "I just summon my hammer with my hand and I'm combat ready."

Banner snorted.

"Well I don't have to even put my shirt on and I'm ready" he said with a shy smile and Thor laughed out loud.

"You beat me there I would feel uncomfortable fighting without my robes" Thor said cheerfully and Tony thought he wasn't the smart brother, before Loki made a mess he surely was a soul of every party and drinking competition.

"I wouldn't be uncomfortable with either of you boys fighting shirtless" Natalie said and they all laughed, even Steve smiled.

"Maybe you would be a slightly uncomfortable" Steve said gently and Tony had to agree, even he would be uncomfortable with such concentration of manly chest.

"I'm sure I could live with it" she said sarcastically and Tony agreed with her too, he could live through it.

After that they flew in the silence. Tony had no need for chattering.

The base was set on a small island in Adriatic Sea. That was a bonus, civilian count was very low.

"This should be an easy win" said Tony entering in his suit. "But I wouldn't mind some light, I never saw a place without any lights. You'll have to stumble in the dark. I have my night vision."

"Nothing is an easy win" Steve said darkly. "The base is just outside of the town, we should be fairly safe that everyone we meet is a target."

"How do you know?" Tony objected. "Maybe some couple is rolling in a hay or taking a late night swim."

"Well if they are they won't shoot at us, won't they?" Steve was annoyed by him. "The compound is deeply underground. Our only hope is to take out guards silently and gain access. We need the intel inside to get our next targets. Tony give us cover but don't engage unless necessary, you'll flare will make everyone aware of us, especially in this darkness. Combat chest to chest and try not to use any guns as long as you can. We are using the night to make an entrance with minimal casualties."

"That means fight in the Black Widow style" said Tony. "What do you need me for then?"

"Just fly, you'll be needed if they start to shoot at us with big guns" said Steve taking his shield.

"I'll keep my shirt on then" said Banner with his arms crossed across his chest. "The other guy is quite loud."

"Yes" Steve put a hand to his shoulder. "But be ready if we need you."

"We'll yell out green" said Tony and flew out.

Tony scanned the area, everything looked empty. He spotted out the big guns hidden under the rocks on the small peak.

"I could blast them before they even wake up" he said dissatisfied. "This is a bet I hope we'll win."

He made a fly around the island thinking how it wouldn't be bad for a summer resort, the fight was on the ground and everything seemed to go as Steve wanted but then there was a rifle fire on the other side of the peek and Tony hurried there just to find few locals shooting at the sky, as soon as they saw his flares they turned their aim at him. He made evasive actions and then landed on the peak to turn off his flares.

"We've been noticed" said Steve. "Move quicker."

"No, just some locals having fun" said Tony listening to them laugh.

"I'll never understand your sense of fun" said Natalie with a strain in her voice.

"I'm at the gate" said Steve. "You can blow them now Tony there's no key in the lock."

"On my way" said Tony and got in the air but then big guns turned on and he had more pressing matters. "But first to put out the fire" he said and aimed at gun towers. The rock protected them but he managed to disable the fire by closing it off with a rock slide.

"Tony" Steve was impatient.

"Here, don't sweat" Tony said and blew up the bunker door but then they were all thrown back by an explosion from whitin. "That wasn't me" said Tony confused.

"No" Steve got up. "That was them blowing themselves up. That was that one minute I was talking about."

"Be thankful for it" Tony turned on him. "You could have been inside and been blown up too, last I checked you weren't immune to explosions."

"Or I could have stopped them" Steve growled.

"Guys" Banner said in their coms. "I think it's best that you come in quickly."

"Why?" said Steve tiredly. "I thought to look around when the dust clears."

"Well you could but first there are angry villagers to talk with and I for one wouldn't want to fight civilians" he answered.

"With what are they armed with?" Tony snorted. "Pitchforks and sticks."

"With guns, rifles and granades actually" said Banner sounding nervous.

"Are you sure those are civilians?" Natalie spoke up. "Maybe there is another entrance in the base."

"Pretty sure, they are all wearing suits and there is a woman in a bride's dress I would assume that is their bride" said Banner.

"Ok, retreat" said Steve with a sigh "we'll send Maria with her diplomacy to check out this ruins in the morning."

"We wouldn't want for an angry bride to beat the shit out of us" said Barton pacing towards the ship. "Think about how much planning did we ruin."

"Do all your brides go armed to their wedding ceremonies?" asked Thor as they entered the ship.

Tony got out of his suit and turned on the stealth mode.

"No, only uncles and brothers should do that" said Tony getting their ship in the air. "But different countries, different customs."

"And different languages" said Barton. "There is a guy speaking on the coms but I can't understand anything he's saying.

"Let me listen" said Steve and took the phones. "No, not the language I understand. Let's go and leave pleasantries to Maria."

"That's not a really wise way to fly around" said Tony frowning. "We just barge in and hope planes won't descent on us with friendly fire."

"What is the other option?" Steve looked straight forward. "To wait for negotiations and approvals, they would have time to pack and move to another location till then."

"This isn't exactly a win either" Tony didn't give in.

"No it wasn't that's why we need to practice more so you would know where your place is" Steve pushed his own agenda further. "The doors were priority, if they still had their guns they wouldn't feel their situation is desperate enough for the final stage of defense."

"So now this is my fault, the fact that our enemy is ready to die rather than being taken custody?" Tony was offended.

"No" Steve sat down looking tired. "You did well, you all did well we just need to be more synchronized, that fight lasted far too long for so few defenders."

"I blame the terrain" said Natalie darkly.

"The terrain?" Banner said with a smile.

"Yes it cut me" she showed her arm and a big bloody stripe of flesh.

"From all the bad guys" said Tony with disbelief. "The terrain cut you."

"Yes those rocks are ridiculously sharp and they are everywhere, how should I see them in the dark" she complained while Banner took out their medical kit.

"True" Barton agreed. "I lost all my arrows. We should make the terrain sweep before going in, everything was discontinued. You think you're on the high ground just to meet a crack in the floor or stairs of razor sharp rocks."

"Jumping around wasn't as easy as in other places" Thor admitted.

"I missed my bike" said Steve closing his eyes. "It would just drive over it all."

"Now I feel lazy flying around" Tony complained.

"You are" said Natalie and Barton in unison.

"It seems our Captain is sleeping" said Banner quietly.

"The grandpa has a habit of dosing off in his chair" said Tony with a smile.

"It's a real soldier in him" said Natalie with a frown. "To sleep when he can."

"Or it's just pass his bed time" Tony didn't give in.

"Either way" said Barton adjusting in his chair. "I'll follow his lead, he is a leader after all."

After that everyone made themselves more comfortable and Tony thought about a stealth plane for battle with bunk beds kitchen and a spa.

* * *

 _So their first battle is over, one of those leading towards The Age of Ultron. I threw in small hints toward Civil War and an island I'm familiar with. What are your thoughts? Did I get the fights right?  
_


	12. Keep Her Warm

_A/N: After awhile they fly on._

 _No beta._

* * *

The fight was interesting. Steve studied their fighting styles and how they match each other. Clint was faster, but Tony had strength on his side. Steve had enjoyed the match. Clint won fair and square, Steve would probably lose his money if he was the one to bet. Good thing was that Clint proved Steve's point about Tony and his working hours.

The alarm sounded and it was time to move, but then there was a confusion. Everyone's gear was out of place. Soon there was a drone with their suits and they lost some more time on complaining over unsupervised changes. Steve kept quiet and put his suit on. The changes weren't bad, and he didn't care about his suit much anyway, it was always made for him, this wasn't any different.

On the ground he had to admit that his moves were a bit smoother, Tony did resolve some friction issues. In between punches, he wondered how Tony could notice that tiny stitches too many or were the computers who did that by themselves. He should study about computers some more.

The darkness was overwhelming, but Steve wasn't bothered with it. He always fought in the dark anyway, the lighting in the city was too much for him anyway. But others struggled, used to better condition and visibility and Steve thought that he was wrong to rush. He should have waited for dawn. That would give them cover, but enough visibility to have an advantage.

Next time he'll be more patient, but it was good to put your team in the fire first, and it won't be bad for them to be more alert, more aware of how important timing is.

The bunker shook from within and Steve had to admit a defeat. Locals were talking in a language he didn't understand, and in a remote place like this, he wasn't willing to rely on locals to know English or be aware of their mission. He traveled enough and lived long enough to know that the world is a very big place.

Technology might be advanced and accessible but he could bet people were stubborn as ever resisting change.

They were up in the air and everyone were safe. As the heat of the battle was leaving he felt fatigue, sleep was important as was the training. They needed all the advantage they could get. They had their super powers, abilities, and machines, but their enemies had numbers on their side. He was too slow on the ground, his bike would be better than striding on foot.

With that thought, he sat comfortable in his chair and let himself fall asleep.

When he woke up they were still in the air. At first, Steve thought that everyone slept, but then he heard Thor who was talking to Clint about steering mechanism at the helm.

"Grandpa is already awake?" Tony's voice startled him.

Tony was sitting behind him submerged in his gadgets.

"I never sleep more than four hours at the time" Steve answered stretching his arms.

"So you needed four hours to read through half of a Merchant of Venice?" Tony lifted his gaze smirking at him. "I'm surprised at you Captain, I've expected more of you."

"I was reading that and something else in between, but what?" Steve got alarmed. "How do you know how long I have read?"

"If you withdraw at nine o'clock and was still sleeping at five the calculus isn't that hard," Tony shrugged his shoulders returning to his screen.

"Besides, what it is to you how fast I read?" Steve decided some banter is better than silence. He didn't bring anything to read. On the way there he was preoccupied with his task but now there were nothing to do. He didn't want to get up and exercise to wake others.

"The same as it is for you of how fast I move," Tony smirked. "I want to know you're combat ready, and with the information you have to take in, I feel more at ease if you don't take it at in a sluggish pace you're fighting in."

"Excuse me?" Steve frowned.

"You're right you should get your bike," Tony just continued. "As soon as possible, if you are to be the front you need to be faster than the rest of them. I'm just analyzing the footage from my suit, you were a mess on the ground. I have to say it to you, your training ideas aren't bad at all, and we do need to get in shape."

"Show it to me," Steve approached him and they looked at the footage in the silence.

Steve had to note that Tony underwent unexpected fire and that they should take locals into their equation.

"The bike will help," said Steve finally.

"We can order some, I've already picked up a few to narrow your choice down," Tony brought up flashy, strange things on the screen.

"No," said Steve sternly, besides the fact he would feel most uncomfortable accepting something like that from Tony, he knew his bike inside out and he could rely on it to behave as he needed it to. "I have my bike back home, we can ship it here. How soon can it be delivered?"

"Or we could drive there when we land. You just had your grandpa nap and I'm all rested, you can ride it back when you're ready," Tony shrugged his shoulders like it was the simplest plan ever. "I drive fast and it can't be shipped under two or three days even with my connections, people move slowly."

"It sounds like a good plan unless you crash us with your poor reflexes. Clint threw you on the ground like a puppet" said Steve.

"A wooden puppet," Clint chimed in as he passed them by. "The one without strings and a nose."

"I think even grandpa here understands a Pinocchio reference," Tony snarled at him but then threw himself on the bench. "But point taken, we just have a few hours more, enough to get my beauty sleep."

He closed his eyes and was sleeping within seconds. Steve looked at his sleeping form and felt strange. Tony was cooperating and his suggestions and improvements were valid but there was that sense of tension like anything could happen around him.

"Babysitting?" Clint commented on his way back from the storage in the back throwing a bottle in Steve's hands. "I know the feeling, the little buggers are cutest when they are asleep."

In the passing, he pulled Natasha's blanket up tucking her in.

"When she gets cold in her sleep she has the worst nightmares," he explained himself to Steve. "From those, she wakes up with a knife in her hand so it's best to keep her warm."

With that, he returned to the helm and Steve looked at uncovered Tony. Submitting to his fate he grabbed the blanked from above and covered him. Hopefully, this won't become a habit between them two.

* * *

 _Well..._


End file.
